Eun-Jung Han
Eun-Jung Han Info General Information Eun-Jung Han attended Myongiji University, receiving numerous degrees for the many fields she studied prior to being summoned into the world Itsuki Reto had reincarnated to. Appearance Prior to ascension, Eun-Jung is a rather androgynous female with carnation pink, waist-length hair and light maya blue eyes. Once she Personality A very polite and proper person, it is quite no surprise that Eun-Jung could disguise herself as a butler Powers * Wu Xing Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate any of the five elements of Wu Xing, a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs. The "Five Phases" are Wood (木 mù), Fire (火 huǒ), Earth (土 tǔ), Metal (金 jīn), and Water (水 shuǐ), and in which this order of presentation is known as the "mutual generation" sequence. In the order of "mutual overcoming" (相克 xiāngkè), they are Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal. ** Earth Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation ** Water Manipulation ** Wood Manipulation * Elemental Recomposition: The user can combine two or more elements into a new element. If the user possesses every elementary element required, they can create every advanced element in existence, and possibly entirely new elements as well, becoming Nigh Omnipotent in regards to elemental manipulation. ** Acid Manipulation - Fire/Water ** Ash Manipulation - Wood/Fire ** Corrosion Manipulation - Metal/Water ** Glass Manipulation - Earth/Fire ** Magma Manipulation - Fire/Earth ** Molten Metal Manipulation - Metal/Fire ** Mud Manipulation - Earth/Water ** Nature Manipulation - Earth/Metal/Water/Wood/Fire ** Sap Manipulation - Wood/Water ** Steam Manipulation - Water/Fire ** Swamp Manipulation - Wood/Earth/Water * Self-Sustenance: User's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay immobile without the normal effects this would have. * 360-Degree Senses: User is able to use any/all of their senses in all directions at once, allowing them to taste, feel/touch, smell, hear, see, etc., omnidirectionally at the same time. Some sub powers she is able to use are: ** Aim Dodging ** Air Current Sense ** Conscious Spatial Awareness ** Enhanced Awareness ** Sound Tracking * Sword Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate swords, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. * Blade Attacks: The user can release/use blades to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Blade Construction: User can create bladed weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Types of weapons she is able to construct (but not limited to) are: ** Absorption Blade Construction ** Adaptive Blade Construction ** Aether Blade Construction ** Antimatter Blade Construction ** Cosmic Blade Construction ** Demonic Blade Construction ** Digital Blade Construction ** Divine Blade Construction ** Draconic Blade Construction ** Elemental Blade Construction ** Ergokinetic Blade Construction ** Gravitational Blade Construction ** Knife Creation ** Lunar Blade Construction ** Magical Blade Construction ** Magnetic Blade Construction ** Mechanical Blade Construction ** Nether Blade Construction ** Nothingness Blade Construction ** Planetary Blade Construction ** Psychic Blade Construction ** Serqekinetic Blade Construction ** Sonic Blade Construction ** Spatial Blade Construction ** Spiritual Blade Construction ** Stellar Blade Construction *** Solar Blade Construction ** Temporal Blade Construction ** Transcendent Blade Construction ** Vibration Blade Construction * Weapon Calling: The user can call their weapon back to them if they ever become separated from it. * Weapon Proficiency: User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bullseyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. ** Dual Wielding ** Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship ** Multi-Weapon Wielding * One-Man Army: The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. * Blindsight: The user can act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. The user's eyes may or may not have an influence of this power. * Battlefield Adaptation: The user is able to become stronger in a field of battle, allowing them to fight on equal or superior grounds with their opponents. Each battle fought strengthens the user physically, mentally and tactically, slowly turning them into a One-Man Army. * Healing Blood: User has blood that is heavily enriched with regenerative properties, which can keep themselves constantly healed and in optimal health as long as the blood keeps flowing within. By transfusing the blood to another, it can help boost the recipient's healing process. If given at large amounts, it can potentially permanently infuse the recipient with the power of regeneration. * Hypercognition: The user can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations that are beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making their mental actions/process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than average person. This does not necessarily translate into Enhanced, Supernatural or Absolute Intelligence as these mental feats are usually automatic and focused to a single trick, having little to do with deliberate cognitive thought. * Accelerated Perception: The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. * High-Speed Reflexes: User can maneuver and react while moving at incredible speeds, allowing them to avoid hitting things along the way and maneuver and maintain speed no matter what space they may find themselves in, regardless of physical limitations such as inertia. * Accelerated Eyesight: The user processes visual information at an accelerated rate, on speed that they can see things even when moving at high speed, making them unable to miss a thing, no matter how fast they go. They can see/process visual information with a very short time, see objects when they are moving fast, see things that may be otherwise too fast, allowing them to discern the sight with enough time to react to whatever caused it, etc. Abilities *Deflection: The user is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from themselves. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as an offensive technique by redirecting the deflected attacks against others, or even against the original attacker. *Counter: User can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. ** Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. ** Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. ** Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. ** Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. ** Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. ** Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. ** Vertigo Counter Move - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. *Attack Mixture: The user can merge separate techniques into a single whole and combine/merge techniques to create combos or even to create a new force. The resulting technique is often stronger than either of the originating attacks alone. *Special Attacks: User has special abilities can utilize them into their own special form of attack. In some cases the user mostly names their attacks and classifies them on strength, power, and sometimes requirements. *Team Combination: The users can combine their strengths to form powerful attacks against common adversaries. For example, if someone with Electric Manipulation combines an attack with someone that used an attack with Water Manipulation. Not only do they do more damage than their attacks alone, but most likely be done at a bigger radius to take out more foes. Super-powered Teams are not just for battle, some power combinations can save someone or some people for certain doom. An example would be when someone with Magnetism Manipulation and someone with Telekinesis lift a heavy metal object that neither could do alone to give people time to escape from harm's way. Some team combinations are usually done by teams or crew, but they are more effective if the users practice enough. Unfortunately, some combinations are ineffective against a certain being or fail to take out the whole army if the wrong power(s) are used. Final Art * 《Final Art: Herald of Ascension》: Eun-Jung's Final Art essentially causes her to become the Goddess of the Elements, Magic, Dreams, and Sleep. When she used this Final Art, she could only stay on the mortal plane for a limited amount of time until she had been sent to Elysium. There, she sleeps within a clear crystal held up by the divine chains of Krathos. However, she can appear in any being's dreams or nightmares she wishes. Although she possesses omnineutrality, it is more tied to knowledge and how she deals with mortal beings - thus, she perceives the ultimate truth of reality itself just like all the other deities. It is because of this that the deities regard the mortals as less intelligent because of their incapability to stomach some truths and absurd willingness fly into the deceiving mass of lies - much like a moth flying into a flame. Of course, she gains Absolute Immortality as she becomes a Goddess. Backstory In order to understand Eun-Jung, one must first understand the Han and Chung families. From the age they are able to walk, the young ones are trained in order to perfect the body. When the young are 4 years old, they are then taught the 7 virtues of the Han (coincidentally the Chung did as well), which are the following: # Righteousness: “''Be acutely honest throughout your dealings with all people. Believe in justice, not from other people, but from yourself. To the true warrior, all points of view are deeply considered regarding honesty, justice and integrity. Warriors make a full commitment to their decisions.” # Courage: “''Hiding like a turtle in a shell is not living at all. A true warrior must have heroic courage. It is absolutely risky. It is living life completely, fully and wonderfully. Heroic courage is not blind. It is intelligent and strong.” # Benevolence/Compassion: “''Through intense training and hard work the true warrior becomes quick and strong. They are not as most people. They develop a power that must be used for good. They have compassion. They help their fellow men at every opportunity. If an opportunity does not arise, they go out of their way to find one.” # Respect: “''True warriors have no reason to be cruel. They do not need to prove their strength. Warriors are not only respected for their strength in battle, but also by their dealings with others. The true strength of a warrior becomes apparent during difficult times.” # Honesty and Sincerity: “''When warriors say that they will perform an action, it is as good as done. Nothing will stop them from completing what they say they will do. They do not have to 'give their word'. They do not have to 'promise'. Speaking and doing are the same action.” # Honor: “''Warriors have only one judge of honor and character, and this is themselves. Decisions they make and how these decisions are carried out are a reflection of who they truly are. You cannot hide from yourself.” # Duty and Loyalty: “''Warriors are responsible for everything that they have done and everything that they have said and all of the consequences that follow. They are immensely loyal to all of those in their care. To everyone that they are responsible for, they remain fiercely true.” # Self-Control: “''The difference between a warrior and a wild beast is the ability to control their own body. It is through control that the body may be tempered. A warrior knows when the time is right, no matter the length of time.” As the youths of the family grow up, they are taught in the regular education system - despite having been reached a higher level of knowledge compared to their grade level. Generally, their philosophy and thoughts are traditional compared to modern thought - mostly due to valuing practicality and efficiency over physical things. Equipment * Cravat: White cravat. * Vest: Formal black vest. * Jacket: Formal. Does not really stick out, but not out of place. * Dress Shirt: White formal dress shirt. * Oxford shoes: Formal black leather (treated with waterproofing chemicals) shoes. * Dress Pants: Formal black dress pants. * Leather Belt: Black leather belt with golden buckle. * Bow Ribbon: Red striped bow. * Socks: Black thigh high socks. Weakness * As a possessor of Self-Sustenance and Healing Blood like Itsuki, few things are actually capable of killing her. As such, the only significant of the few weaknesses is the destruction of the physical body. * Since she was born, Eun-Jung was hypersensitive to begin with - as such, she has become hypersensitive even by supernatural standards. As she grew up, her skills have only increased to the point she can be considered the perfect butler. When she was questioned as to why she became a butler/maid, she responded with "a Human's greatest strength is the ability to adapt to their situation, is it not? Only a fool would ignore their own weakness and believe it cannot be changed." Trivia * Often tends to smell of French Vanilla, which carries a creamy, dulcet scent that carries a hint of browned caramelized sugar. Essentially, it is like smelling vanilla extract - fragrant, pleasing, and bringing forth the desire to taste. The smell that emanates from her is indeed strong, but not strong enough to overwhelm the senses. * She is the second strongest character in comparison to Itsuki and Noa. * In the overarching realm of the The Raven's Yggdrasil, it is rather common for such entities to exist. In fact, beings of this realm are much stronger compared to what is considered the normal baseline. As such, it may be difficult for outsiders who enter the realm (by various means) to survive. * In the verse, she is not the strongest - despite the lack of weaknesses. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lonely Heart's Isekai Characters